Microelectronic devices are fabricated on semiconductor wafers using a variety of techniques, e.g. including deposition techniques (CVD, PECVD, PVD, etc) and removal techniques (e.g. chemical etching, CMP, etc). Semiconductor e.g. silicon wafers may be further treated in ways that alter their mass e.g. by cleaning, ion implantation, lithography and the like. These treatment techniques typically cause a change in the mass at or on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. The configuration of the changes to the surface are often vital to the functioning of the device, so it is desirable for quality control purposes to assess wafers during production in order to determine whether they have the correct configuration.
Known types of measurement technique may depend on the type of wafer treatment or the properties of materials created by the treatment. For example, treated wafers can be measured using ellipsometry when they contain dielectrics or wafers can be tested using resistivity probes when conductive metals are deposited thereon.
WO 02/03449 discloses an apparatus and method for investigating semiconductor wafers in which changes in the mass of the wafer are determined to assess various properties of the wafer, e.g. enable fabrication of the wafer to be monitored. A common method of obtaining mass measurements is to use a very sensitive force sensor to measure the force (weight) due to gravity. At medium levels of accuracy this force can be assumed to be due solely to the mass of the wafer. However, if higher levels of accuracy are needed, other forces may need to be taken into account.
One such force (disclosed in WO 02/03449) is caused by atmospheric buoyancy. In semiconductor metrology, a semiconductor wafer is usually measured in an atmosphere (i.e. not a vacuum). The wafer therefore displaces a volume of this atmosphere, which causes an up thrust force. The up thrust force depends on the atmospheric (air) density, which in turn depends on numerous factors including temperature, atmospheric pressure, relative humidity and air composition. The up thrust force reduces the apparent weight of the wafer detected by the force sensor.
WO 02/03449 discloses a method of compensating or correcting for the effect of atmospheric buoyancy. Sensors are provided to monitor temperature, pressure and relative humidity. A processor receives measurements from these sensors and uses them to calculate the air density, which can be used to compensate for buoyancy in a corresponding weight measurement. The processor can calculate buoyancy from the calculated air density, together with the weight measurement and density information about the wafer.
The current invention may build on the measurement technique disclosed in WO 02/03449. The inventor has found that when performing sensitive mass measurements on wafers where atmospheric buoyancy is eliminated or suitably compensated other (typically smaller) errors become noticeable. For example, such errors may be caused by pressure effects due to atmospheric movement (air currents) around the wafer and electrostatic forces due to charges on the wafer or surrounding materials. WO 02/03449 noted that these effects were minor compared with atmospheric buoyancy and proposed to limit their effect by performing the weight measurement in a housing (weighing chamber). The chamber was sized to strike a balance between providing a small space to reduce air current effects and spacing surrounding materials far enough away from the wafer to reduce the effect of electrostatic forces. These are conflicting requirements. The present invention proposes a solution which can enable both effects to be reduced.
Electrostatic attraction forces arise when there is a voltage potential difference between the wafer and surrounding material (e.g. walls of an enclosure). Static electricity charges can range from 5-10 V to several kilovolts in magnitude. On a wafer, charges can exist on its surface or within its body (substrate). In the latter case, the charge may be trapped by an insulating coating layer such as silicon oxide or silicon nitride. Charges can be caused by a variety of means, e.g. earlier processing or fabrication steps, tribology, contact electrification, etc. Ionisation devices have previously been proposed as a way of reducing static electricity. However, they are limited because they can only neutralise surface charges and often have unbalanced positive and negative ion streams, which causes them to leave a residual charge.